


The Purge

by peachyhills (akemomoka)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, M/M, Mafia NCT, Secret Relationship, dojae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28725372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akemomoka/pseuds/peachyhills
Summary: Doyoung is just living his life as the heir of a drug empire. That is, until a gala, Jung Jaehyun, and some wine happen.or;Jaehyun is tired of having to deal with Doyoung's attitude and decides to do something about it after drinking a little too much.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder: this is a fiction about mafia, they are criminals. Don’t expect characters to have tendencies to make morally acceptable choices. Also, don't take this as reality, these are characters, think of nct as just being the cast for the story. This is just for entertainment purposes. Ships are supposed to be fun.
> 
> Have a good read!
> 
> (this is mostly to set the mood for the story itself, next chapters will be longer)

The life of a mafia heir is really eventful. You have to accompany the big boss to any important meetings, take part in finances, and even deal with some minor issues that come along the way. But none of this is worse than having to attend a gala. 

Pretending to be something you're not, introduce yourself to people who might be useful for you in the future, compliment someone you really don't want to, make small talk, and having to see the person who makes you really angry are part of it. 

Jaehyun had talked to basically everyone present at the gala. All relevant ones, at least. He was determined to make a good impression of himself. Persuasiveness was in his blood, after all, it's a survival skill when you deal with extortion. Getting someone to trust you enough that they will let their guard down and when they least expect it, you make your move. He saw the art that was persuading others. 

On the other hand, Doyoung had basically just hung out on the balcony talking to his sister, Jisoo. She had given up her place as the heir to live her life freely, to which her father had no objection. They talked and drank a little bit while enjoying the breeze, ignoring whatever was going on inside.

This is why when Jaehyun started to drink a little too much, it was established that chaos would happen. It's not like Jaehyun hated Doyoung, though. It's just that the latter had a really bad attitude and didn't even try to fake being nice to others, including Jaehyun. The two of them needed a decent civilized relationship (not that there was one, really) especially when Taeyong, Jaehyun's brother, was also Doyoung's best friend. So hating each other wasn't an option, at least not openly. After a few too many glasses of champagne, he walked up to Kim, grabbed his wrist, and took him to somewhere quiet where would be difficult for anyone to find them. The oldest was shocked at the lack of manners.

"Why the fuck did you bring me here?" complained Doyoung, without any hesitation. Jaehyun had just turned to look at him, with a look in his eyes that couldn't be explained. He had just noticed how flushed the youngest's cheeks were, just like his ears. He was definitely drunk. "Oh god, you're wasted. Just go home, Jung."

"No!" he made a pause, "I will not leave here, nor will you, until I say it."

"...so?"

"How are you so full of yourself? You don't talk to people. I am tired of you ignoring even Taeyong in these shitty parties. I don't want to be here either, but do you see me making a scene? No! Because I am aware that I have a duty, which is to keep my family business going. Have some fucking decency, at least."

"And you are trying to tell me how impolite I am while you drank almost half the champagne they were serving? That's how you try to put sense into me? Hypocrite. Don't meddle in my friendship with Taeyong. He knows very well how I don't like to make public any relationships I have. My personal life is private, meaning that you have no say in it." Kim was completely frustrated with such audacity. He felt like punching him right on the face. "I'm not gonna punch you because I have this decency you talk about. So just get the fuck out of my sight."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Then I'll be leaving."

And Doyoung left, leaving the other alone thinking about what he had just done. To which he came to the conclusion:

"I fucked up.”

/later that night/

“So what did loverboy want?” teased Jisoo.

“He's more like an ogre” Doyoung rolled his eyes, "he wanted to tell me how rude I am for not talking to people when we go to galas.”

“That makes no sense. Why would your behavior be any problem for him?”

“I wanna know that too. I am friends with his brother, but that doesn’t change at all how I view him.”

“Like your future hubby?" She laughed at her brother’s flustered reaction, being hit by a pillow right after.

“Did you smoke weed or something? Of course not my future hubby, he’s more like a necessary evil. I need him for certain businesses.”

“Alright, let’s change the topic. You know I don’t like to talk about what you and father do.”

“Yeah, as you like to say “the least I know, the better.”


	2. Coming to Terms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thing is, Jaehyun didn’t really feel like apologizing. He didn’t work like this; it makes people develop a more intimate relationship, an actual bond, and that was most definitely not on his wish list.

/ONE WEEK LATER/

“Jaehyun, you know I’m not comfortable with you two in this situation. Why don’t you just go and say sorry?" appealed Taeyong once again. He’d been trying to convince his brother for an entire week to simply apologize for his behavior on the night of the gala, but no success.

“Look, it’s not that simple!”

“Yes, it is. You go there, tell him that you were out of your mind, you had some other issues, and ended up directing your anger at him. Simple.”

The thing is, Jaehyun didn’t really feel like apologizing. He didn’t work like this; it makes people develop a more intimate relationship, an actual bond, and that was most definitely not on his wish list. Being ignorant of a potential business partner’s feelings makes decisions more objective and less emotion-driven. But at the same time, Taeyong was feeling bad because of them.

Jaehyun was indeed the heir of a very wicked line of work, but family had always been the most important aspect of his life. Especially the fact that his older brother struggled with his role in the family. Taeyong received all the love he could get, but it didn’t change the fact that he didn’t know who his biological father was. Mr. Jung raised him as his own son because of his wife, since she had the boy before they had met, but still, Taeyong always knew that he didn’t belong there.

Being the adoptive son had its perks, though. Unlike Jaehyun, he could wear anything he wanted, pursue any career he dreamed of, and basically had all the freedom that the youngest didn’t have. And this is how he became friends with Doyoung.

Besides working together from time to time, Mr. Jung and Mr. Kim sent their kids to the same schools; the best money can pay. This resulted in Taeyong and Doyoung becoming acquainted with each other, and eventually, their friendship was developed. He got to do whatever he wanted after school while Jaehyun had to go back to his father’s office and learn how to do finances.

It’s not like the youngest was upset about it; he actually liked his future job, but as a teenager, having to spend your entire day and night inside an office that smells like old men with cigarettes and whisky instead of going outside and making friends was really a bummer.

“I'll talk to him then. I’m only doing this for you, though. You know I don’t like to engage in interactions with him."

“What’s your problem with him anyway?” Asked Taeyong. He noticed how his brother was awkward about Doyoung; it hadn’t been like this in the past. They were never close, but at least they were civilized with each other in the past.

“It doesn’t matter.”

**

Doyoung was checking one of their establishments when he received a text from Taeyong. It read that he wanted to have some dinner later that night. He quickly replied accepting the invitation. Their dinners usually meant ordering fried chicken and drinking soda, since none of them like alcohol or fancy restaurants.

When you have to go to those kinds of places on a regular basis, it becomes dull, tedious. Always spending ridiculous amounts of money on meals with fake people who were only interested in their influence and bank accounts.

His family was in the farmaceutical business; a euphemism to what they really worked with, but not a lie. Doyoung wasn’t interested in anything else, so when Jisoo gave up her position as the next boss, denying to even find out what their father worked with, he didn’t have any objections about being the heir of it all. It gave him purpose. Besides, being raised in this environment, you don’t think much of it. Everything is completely normal for you.

Their father wasn’t the most loving and clearly not present, but he gave them the chance to live normally. They went to school, hung out with their friends, tried to live life like anyone else. The end of it came with their graduation. As Doyoung decided to assume his heirloom, he attended the university of his father’s choice. Definitely one of the most boring experiences of his life; but after doing everything he did back in school, his life would be just all of the same things from now on.

At least he had Taeyong to cheer him up and keep him company. The only topic never discussed between them was business. It was the forbidden territory on a conversation. It might seem abnormal, but when your life is all about work, you’d probably want to talk about everything unrelated to it when in your friend’s presence.

Later that day, another text arrived. Taeyong told him to meet at his place, nothing out of the ordinary. Doyoung would usually go to the older’s house and they’d eat, watch a movie, or play games. So when he finally got there, around 8 o’clock, he did not expect to see Jung Jaehyun sitting on the couch.

“What is your brother doing here? I thought we were going to watch a movie like usual.” The disappointment was clearly noticeable in his voice. He looked over at Taeyong as if expecting an explanation, but only got a sad look in return. He knew exactly what it was all about.

“I'll leave you two here to talk. I’m going to be in my room, just call me when you’re done.” Said the oldest in the room, doing what he had told them. After a moment, Jaehyun started,

“I didn’t know how to approach you, and honestly I am doing this more for Tae than for myself, but I’m sorry for my behavior the other night. It wasn’t professional and I am not close to you, so I didn’t have any right to say those things to you.”

“Well, it’s not like you weren’t right about it. But you more than anyone should understand why I distance myself from those people. It’s not just about not liking them, because I am sure that you share the same feeling as me, but because I don’t want them to think I am accessible. I’m not the type to mix personal life and my job, so there’s no use on me doing charity like you.”

“That is true. My business depends on interacting with those people, but yours doesn’t, so it makes sense why you don’t trouble yourself with those annoying conversations about someone else’s daughter who has nothing to do with you.” Jaehyun stopped a little bit, then continued, “I’ll tell Taeyong we’re done here, then I’ll leave. He was already going to invite you to do whatever you guys do.”

After saying goodbye to both men, Jaehyun finally left his brother’s apartment with a thought in mind,

_He changed a lot…_


End file.
